Queen of Detention
by RandomTwitch
Summary: AH/AU. OOC. Meet Bella Swan. Nicknamed the Queen of Detention. She's not your average teen rebel. The gang have got themselves three weeks of detention for multiple crimes. Alice and blue paint? Emmett in a bin? Huh?whats Detention Ink? Tacos in Bella's locker? Watch what happens when they meet her royal highness for the first time. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

** Queen of Detention**

"_THREE WEEKS_! They can't keep us in Detention for three _whole_ weeks!" Shrieked Rosalie.

"Unfortunately, they _can_ and they _are_." Jasper sighed.

The twins were walking towards the library, which was used for Detention on Saturdays.

"C'mon, Rose. It can't be _that_ bad!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Why! Just _why_!" Rose moaned.

Jasper glared at her. "Well, if you remember correctly..."

** **FLASHBACK****

_Jasper stepped out of the school building and into the cold Autumn air. His eyes searched the parking lot, looking for that familiar shine of golden hair._

_"Rose?" He shouted. Weird, she usually waited for him at the doors_

_"Hey!" He heard his sisters voice behind him._

_Jasper started to speak as he turned round slowly. "Sorry Rosie, Mr. Banner wanted-_

_Jaspers eyes widened as he saw Rosalie pressed up against a wall by a short, greasy haired creep who was currently sucking on her neck. Not her usual type. Jasper was about to make a comment about throwing up in his mouth when he realised that Rosalie was struggling against the creep._

_"Let me go, Asshole!" She cried, trying to shove him off her. The creep ignored her and kept...uh..y'know._

_"I swear, if you touch my tits I will rip your lungs out through your ribcage!" _

_Jasper growled-yes growled- and threw the greasy haired asshole off of his sister and without asking his Rosalie if she was okay, started towards the boy who had crashed into a wall. Jasper grabbed the guy by the shirt and pinned him on the wall._

_"What's your name, creep!" Jasper roared._

_"Eric, who are you, dick?" Eric retorted._

_"So Eric, you want to wrap your mouth around something? Then wrap it around my fist!" Jasper said, ignoring Eric's question. He had just drawn his arm back when Eric made a...um...nasty comment about Jasper and Rosalie's parents._

_That was when Rosalie got really angry, and, well you know._

** **END FLASHBACK****

"Okay, _okay_! I get it! I can't help it that I'm so irresistible! Anyway, you started it." Rosalie said as her and Jasper stepped through the library doors.

"I did not!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Did too!" Rose replied

"Did _not_!"

"Did _too_!"

"_Ahem_." Someone cleared their throat loudly.

The siblings turned round and smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Cope and the rest of the unlucky students.

"Sit." Mrs. Cope ordered. Rosalie and Jasper hurried to their seats and snuck a glance at the others in the room. They were surprised at who was with them.

There was Edward Cullen, who was sporting a whopper of a black eye and was sitting as far away as possible from Jacob Black, who was holding a bloody tissue to his bottom lip. Behind Jacob was Alice Cullen. She was sitting with her legs and arms crossed and was studying the cracks in the wall. To the left of Alice was Emmett Cullen. He was trying not to fall off the tiny chair that was trembling under his weight.

There were two other boys from the reservation, aside from Jacob. Their names were Quil and Embry.

Mrs. Cope looked around boredly.

"Is that everyone then?" She sighed. Just as she finished speaking, the door swung open and Mr. Morrison the gym teacher stomped into the library looking like he had wet himself. He had a teenage girl thrown over his shoulder,pounding on his back and shrieking "I have rights!"

"Mr. Morrison!" Mrs. Cope purred in what she thought was a seductive voice. "What in the _world_ happened?" She asked, faking suprise.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened alright!" He shouted angrily. "I was in the staff room getting a drink of water-"

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Cope said breathily.

He gave her a funny look before carrying on

"When this little _smartass_ dropped down on top of me from the ceiling and made me spill cold water _down my pants_!" He cried.

The girls voice sounded out from behind him.

"Actually I was in the _air vent_. Could you please put me down? I don't like having a face full of buttcheek!"

"ONE WEEK DETENTION!" Mr. Morrison screamed, the vein in his forehead popping out.

"_But_-"

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Mr. M-"

"THREE WEEKS DETENTION!" He shouted.

"_Gaaah_!" Said the girl, exasperated.

Mr. Morrison pretty much threw her off his shoulder and stormed out.

Once the door had closed behind the angry gym teacher, all eyes were on the girl he had brought in with him. She had long mahogany hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She also had a thick black metal band that went across her forehead and round her head. Her black fingerless elbow high gloves and black knee high boots were leather.

She wore a low cut dark green top that looked as if the sleeves had been torn off and ripped dark khaki skinny jeans. She had on a lot of black eyeliner and dark lipstick.

Alice gasped.

"That's-_that's_-"

"Isabella Swan. I _knew_ I'd see you soon, you ignorant brat" Mrs. Cope cackled.

"Ah ...could you please turn away so that I can't see your face? I'm afraid looking at it will turn me to stone."

**A/N: So yeah. It's not much but it'll get better! I know Bella's a bit OOC here. So is Rosalie. And Jasper. And Mrs. Cope. And Mr. Morrison is just a random guy I made up. This idea has been in my head for quite a while and was starting to overflow the little blue filing cabinet I have in my head labeled "Ideas" so I just got off my lazy ass and wrote it.**

**Please tell me what you think and R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

**Seriously. The box is like, right there. Right there. Really. **

** I**

** I**

**(That was meant to be an arrow but it failed.)**


End file.
